


More

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: “More…” he gasped, as the same hands slid down his sides, and grasped his hips, pulling him back against a firm chest. Merlin clawed at the tree before him, glad he had something to prop against, his back burning from the heat of his mate behind him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Yours Only Mine Throughout All The Passing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953965) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 




End file.
